A BeMI Fluff Piece
by spidergirl91
Summary: Written for forum shippers. A Ben and Mischa script. Pure fluff AU.


**A/N: This script is in no way affiliated with either Benjamin McKenzie or Mischa Barton. It is simply a BeMi fluff piece written for my buds on Fanbolt and For Eternity Forums.**

**SCENE 1 –** _Ben McKenzie being interviewed on a talk show in 2003._

Host: …Rumours are you're dating your co-star…

Ben: (blushes and jokes) Adam Brody? I would date him in a heartbeat..

(the audience laugh)

Host: Mischa Barton…

Ben: (smiles) Mischa. She's, she's a beautiful person…

Host: And?

Ben: …and yeah we're…dating… (smiles)

(the audience cheer and clap)

Host: (speaks over them) Well just to make this interview all the more interesting, please welcome Mischa Barton, from the hit T.V. show The O.C.!

(audience cheer and applaud)

Mischa: (comes out smiling, waves and goes over to the couch.)

Ben: (smiles and they kiss)

(audience cheers louder)

Mischa: (blushes and sits on couch with him, holding hands)

Host: So…I'm guessing rumours are true

Mischa: (laughs) Yes, they are…

Host: So…how long has this been going on?...Sorry I'm so excited… (they laugh) I usually get singles on this show

(audience also laughs)

Ben: Uh…actually almost eight months…

Host: Wow… and you were able to keep it a secret that long?

Mischa: (giggles) apparently…

Host: Did anyone on the set figure it out...

Ben: (laughs) we have a sneaking suspicion Peter knew…

Host: well you have finished a great first season of The OC

(audience cheer)

Ben and Mischa: Thank you…

Host: So has playing on-screen lovers, Ryan and Marissa, led to this?

Ben: Well yeah, I think. Meesh and I, starting off had to create a scene and really show our characters connection. So this led to our own connection… (they both smile)

Host: So was your first kiss as Ryan and Marissa your actual first kiss?

Mischa: (blushes) yeah...it was…

(people in audience whistle)

Host: That's why it was believable…

(audience and Ben and Mischa laugh)

Host: Do you two feel you can relate to your characters and their relationship? For instance Mischa, in what ways do you think Ben is like Ryan Atwood?

Mischa: Well Ben is very unselfish; he really cares for his friends and family which, I think, is similar to Ryan. I don't think he'll be in a real fist fight (they laugh). He is actually quite shy…and although he'll stand up for what he believes in he'd much rather keep to himself. He's very mature, intelligent and always finds a way to make me laugh… (smiles at him lovingly)

Ben: Mees hates being compared to Marissa, I've learned. Which rightly she should because she is far from Marissa Cooper. She is very considerate and not at all selfish; she loves her friends and family and is very responsible. She really wants to be a role model and she has a beautiful personality which is what made me fall for her in the first place…

Host: Mischa, when did you fall for Ben?

Mischa: During our first read through of the Pilot. Ben was late because he couldn't find a lift to work…

Ben: (laughs) not the best impression on my first day…

Mischa: … and he came in and found a seat next to me. My first scene was the driveway scene and we were reading our lines and I looked up from my page, and we just locked eyes…

(audience awww)

Host: What about the age difference? Do you consider it at all?

Mischa: Well no, Ben is only six years older but age, I think, shouldn't matter if you love someone and want to be with them… (her and Ben smile at each other)

Host: Rightfully so…

(audience cheer)

Host: So the finale is airing tonight on FOX, and Ryan and Marissa sticking strong?

Ben: Perhaps… (they laugh) We're not allowed to tell…

Host: Well here's a sneak peak of Ben and Mischa in The O.C. season finale

(cut to clip in The Ties That Bind. RM, dancing at Caleb and Julie's wedding…)

_Mischa: I just want you to know, I understand why you have to do this…_

_Ben: Thanks_

_Mischa: (crying) But I wish you didn't have to_

_Ben: Me too…_

_Mischa: (leans near his ear, whispers) I love you…_

(cuts back to studio and audience applauding)

Host: So you two are on break until season two filming starts…any holiday plans?

Mischa: Ben's parents are coming up from Austin, and his brothers…

Ben: Yep, mom's very excited…being in Hollywood (they laugh)

Host: Well thanks for coming on the show…so for those who have just tuned in: Ben McKenzie and Mischa Barton are officially off the market… (laughs)

(audience cheers)

**SCENE 2-** _Ben and Mischa are in a courtesy limo being taken to Ben's apartment in Santa Monica._

Mischa: (holding Ben's hand) Well that's it.

Ben: Hmmm…Do you think we could've kept it a secret for any longer?

Mischa: (giggles) no (kisses him lovingly) I love you.

Ben: I love you too (smiles and they passionately kiss)

Mischa: (giggles as Ben outs up the divider between the back seat and the driver.)

**SCENE 3-** _Mischa and Ben crash into his apartment, still heatedly kissing as she straddles his waist._

Ben: (pushes her against the wall and starts to pull off her top when a dog barks from inside the bathroom)

Mischa: (stops kissing him)

Ben: (smiles apologetically) Sam… (Breathing heavily)

Mischa: (breathing heavily, kisses him and giggles) Later…

Ben: Oh yeah… (Puts her down and goes to bathroom where Sam, his chocolate Labrador puppy comes bounding out and jumps into Ben's arms.) Hey man… (Sam licks his face excitedly and Ben laughs) Yeah ok, ok, I missed you too. Look who's here…

Sam: (sees Mischa and jumps out of Ben' arms into hers.)

Mischa: Sammy! (laughs as he licks her face) Who's my favourite boy? (He barks)

Ben: Hey, what about me? (smiles cheekily)

Mischa: Ooo sorry but Sam steals MY heart (grins)

Ben: (goes behind her and kisses her neck) Oh…really?

Mischa: (gasps) Mmmhmm…

Ben: Are…you…sure?

Mischa: (squirms) I...Uh…maybe (puts Sam down as Ben wraps arms around her waist.)

Ben: (stops cheekily)

Mischa: (groans) Ben!

Ben: (whispers in her ear) What?

Mischa: (turns and faces him) Just kiss me already…

Ben: (smiles and passionately kisses her as they stumble to his bedroom and close the door.)

**SCENE 4-** _The next morning Ben and Mischa are wrapped in a single sheet spooning._

Mischa: (wakes up, smiles at a cute sleeping Ben and softly kisses his nose.)

Ben: (stirs and wakes up. Smiles at her and brushes hair from her face) Morning…

Mischa: Afternoon you mean… (motions to his clock which reads 1.00pm)

Ben: (yawns) Seriously?

Mischa: You know what?

Ben: (slightly tickles her) What? (kisses her neck)

Mischa: I'm starving (playfully pushes him off. Stands up and finds her underwear and puts on Ben's white suit shirt from last night. Her hair in a messy ponytail.) Come on…

Ben: (smiles and puts on pyjama pants and a wife beater and follows her to his kitchen.)

Mischa: (opens blinds and turns around) you so stole that off of the set (motions to his wife beater)

Ben: I'm sure it won't be missed…

Sam: (wakes up from couch, yawns, wags tail happily and licks Mischa's foot.)

Mischa: (pats him) Hey Sam…

Ben: Sam…there's such a thing as overkill (they laugh)

(the phone rings)

Ben: (answers) Hello? Oh hey ma…

Mischa: (smiles and goes to kitchen and looks in fridge. Finds things she needs to make an omelette.)

Ben: No, no everything's fine…How's Dad?...and Zach and Nate? (goes behind Mischa and hugs her waist as she cracks eggs into a bowl.) So you'll be here in a week?...great…who? Meesh? Yeah sure (gives phone to Mischa) She wants to talk to you…

Mischa: (smiles and takes phone as Ben finishes cooking) Hey, how are you?...No, no he's fine…I'm looking after him (winks at him) That's awesome…I can't wait to see you…Yeah ok here he is…bye (gives phone back to Ben)

Ben: Ok ma…yeah a week. Ok love you too, Bye. (hangs up phone. His Texan accent comes through when he says 'Ma' and 'Bye'. Mischa kisses him)

Mischa: You're so cute with your accent… (giggles)

Ben: (smiles and puts on accent) Why thank you ma'am… (they laugh and he kisses her) and you look way too sexy in my clothes…I'm trying really hard not to take you on my kitchen table…

(Mischa giggles)

**SCENE 5-** _Ben and Mischa are dressed and Ben gets Sam's lead_

Ben: (clips lead on an excited Sam) C'mon buddy…

Mischa: (dressed casual. So is Ben with his baseball cap on. Kisses him and they hold hands and head outside. They walk Sam around Santa Monica. Paparazzi get a few shots of them smiling at each other, holding hands and kissing)

Mischa: I hope all holidays are like this…

Ben: Like what?

Mischa: Just you and me (Sam barks) And yes you too Sammy…

Ben: (kisses her nose) Can't wait

(two girls approach them anxiously)

Girl 1: Uh…sorry to bother you but would we be able to get an autograph from you both?

Ben and Mischa: (smiles) Yeah sure…

(the two girls smile excitedly as they hand them paper and they sign it.)

Girl2: We loved the finale last night…you two were awesome

Ben: Great…glad you liked it

Girl 1: (giggles) And we saw your interview before…

Sam: (licks girls hand)

Girl 2 : He's so cute…Can I pat him?

Ben: Yeah sure…He loves attention, I can tell you that

Girl 1: What's his name? Is he your dog?

Ben: Sam. He's our dog…

Girl2: So cute. Thank you…we love the show, you two are the best thing on The OC.

Mischa: Aw thanks sweetie…

G1 and G2: Bye (wave and walk off)

Mischa: They were cute…

Ben: God Sam, do you have to flirt with every fan we meet? (they laugh and walk back to Ben's apartment.)

A/N: Again this is purely fiction. If I have gotten any ages, dates or names wrong please comment and I'll change them. Benjamin McKenzie does not have a dog but i just thought it'd be cute. Read and Review


End file.
